


Just for fun

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [11]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurdy and Smith are having fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for fun

Smith looked almost happy when he returned to the Mountain with Kurdy. Curious Markus stopped.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"We let kites flying."  
  
Markus stared at the odd thing Smith held up to him.  
"Why?"  
  
"It was a nice day. The sun! The wind! The kites in the sky. Just ... for fun!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fun, Markus! Do you know what this mean?"  
  
Markus frowned and Smith added softly:  
"I guess, I'll build you a kite, too. Then you can come with us next time."  
  
Kurdy grinned while Markus walked away, shaking his head. He knew, Smith would carry out his promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ - revised story January 2016


End file.
